Live Evil, Part 2
(IDW Ongoing) |number = 51|miniseries = Live Evil |minino = 2 |writer = Mike Johnson |storyby = Roberto Orci |artist = Tony Shasteen |colorist = Davide Mastrolonardo |letterer = Neil Uyetake |editor = Sarah Gaydos |publisher = IDW Publishing |published = November 2015 |altcover = Subscription cover by Lorelei Bunhes}}"Live Evil, Part 2" is the 51st issue of IDW Publishing's 2015 [[Star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek comics]]. Summary ;PREVIOUSLY IN ''STAR TREK...'' : Trapped within a turbulent ion storm, the ''U.S.S. Enterprise finally emerges unscathed, only to find itself in a twisted new reality! Captain Kirk leads an away team to a strange colony on Ceti Alpha V, where they meet a familiar... and dangerous... foe. Meanwhile, in orbit, Commander and the rest of the crew come face to face with a terrifying enemy: the I.S.S. Enterprise, flagship of the militaristic Terran Empire!'' On Arronia II, and haggle over Mudd's payment before the disgraced captain simply shoots the smuggler dead and appropriates his ship. On Ceti Alpha V, Khan, or Singh as he prefers to be called, leads the Enterprise team to nearby caves. In spite of the total lack of trust between the two parties, allies are in short supply at the current time. Singh then leads them to the only way of the planet: The [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]], since modified for interstellar travel with modern 23rd century technology. Aboard the , is in interrogated by his and . After Captain Spock reveals the is being sent to Earth, Spock explains that the USS Enterprise was sent to this reality by an ion storm. Uhura questions why and 's were absent with Spock answering they were on Ceti Alpha V along with when the bombardment hit, suprising the that Kirk still lives in their reality. Knowing Kirk has survived impossible odds before, Spock tries to convince his counterpart to investigate. Captain Spock sees through the ruse instantly however and orders the Enterprise to maintain course...for planet . Abord the Botany Bay, Uhura's analysis of its computer reveals they are in an alternate reality which Singh takes as proof that they are both telling the truth. Kirk remains skeptical, convinced "Khan" has merely edited the database to lend credence to his tale. With the ISS Enterprise having vanished from the scanners, there is but one place in the whole galaxy they might go for help. The last vestige of a civilized society in a brutal galaxy: . The USS Enterprise warps towards Earth to be retrofitted into a warship worthy of the Terran Empire under the command of to the annoyance of . In engineering, falls to his knees, courtesy of the agonizer applied by his . Though the Terran Scott had ostensibly boared the Enterprise to study how antiquated technology was compared to Terran, the truth of the matter is that he couldn't wait to meet himself. After he threatens to inflict the same fate on however, the Terran shoots him in the back. This was not an act of altruism however. The fastest way to progress in the Empire is to assassinate your superior officers and Pavel merely saw a way to quickly ascend to the captain's chair. The ISS Enterprise arrives in orbit of Vulcan which sports far more water and vegetation than its prime counterpart. Spock reveals that in his reality, Vulcan was destroyed by a Romulan terrorist. The brutality of the act shocks even Uhura but Captain Spock casually informs his counterpart that the was destroyed by the Terran Empire before he brings his counterpart to the surface. In the shuttle, Captain Spock explains that Vulcan was terraformed following Terran conquest before he introduces him to the alternate Sarek. Since Vulcan still lives however, Spock must know. Does his mother? On Qo'noS, the state of the planet leads Kirk to finally accept they are in another reality. Singh then leads the Enterprise crew to his contact. An elderly Klingon named K'Hav. Though happy to see his Augment friend, K'Hav is shocked to see Kirk for as it turns out, Kirk's Terran counterpart is also present and brandishing a . References Characters Regulars : • • • • • • • • • • • • Others : • • Gregor • • • • K'Hav Locations :Arronia II • • • Appendices Features Images iSS Enterprise Live.jpg|ISS Enterprise Cover gallery file:IDW TOS 51.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 51 sub.jpeg|Subscription Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = Live Evil Part 1 | after = Live Evil Part 3 }} External link * category:tOS comics